


Maybe Everything Will Be Okay

by RocoRambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Begging, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocoRambles/pseuds/RocoRambles
Summary: You are the ex-manager of Aoba Johsai's volleyball team and Oikawa's ex-girlfriend and now you're getting together with the 3rd years in the first time in 10 years. Will everything be okay?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	1. Past and Present

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._ The mantra cycles in your head, but it’s hard to fight down the rising anxiety in your chest as you stand in front of the entrance to the Aoba Johsai volleyball court. The place that once was a source of so many joyful memories is now the reason for the tremble in your steps as you approach the doorway. 

10 years. An entire decade. That’s how long it’s been since you were in this very gym encouraging the reserved first years...a mental image of a turnip and an apathetic face makes you chuckle. That’s how long it’s been since you were on the sideline, distributing water bottles and towels as you cheered on a team of exhausted boys decked in turquoise and white. That’s how long it’s been since you’ve seen _him_. 

At the thought of him, all warmth you felt from the fond memories vanishes and you grimace. _Maybe I should just turn around and leave..._ Your rambling thoughts are cut off by a gruff voice. 

“Y/N! What are you doing just standing outside? Come in and say hi” 

Sharp green eyes look at you expectantly. Iwaizumi looks good. He’s always been muscular, but time has done him even more of a favor and he’s broader than you remember. However, what really gives you the confidence to enter the gym is the kindness and affection in his gaze and you both smile as you rush to embrace him. When you part, he playfully grabs you in a headlock and lightly musses up your hair. 

“I know you’re a big shot career woman in Tokyo now, but you really couldn’t come back and visit even once since graduation?” You awkwardly chuckle. “You know I didn’t leave here on the greatest terms. I just needed some time to live and grow on my own.”

Iwaizumi nods in understanding as he releases his hold on you. “I get it, but you do know that nothing’s changed between Maki, Mattsun, me, and you, right? You’ll always be just as much of our friend as Shittykawa is.” The mention of his nickname makes you flinch and Iwaizumi pats you on the back. “He’s not here yet, so come and catch up with the rest of us old-timers.” And with that, he’s pulling you over to the bleachers where Maki and Mattsun are loudly laughing and chattering away. 

The next 15 minutes are a pleasant blur as the three boys interrogate you about what you’ve been up to and how you’ve been and you do the same to the three of them. Before you know it, pleasantries turn into playful bantering which turns into raucous laughter and now you guys are an undignified mess of idiotic insults and belly clutching laughter and it feels like you’re all 3rd years in high school again as opposed to a group of adults in their late 20s. But everything comes to a screeching halt when you hear the sound of the gym door opening. You already know who’s there, but it doesn’t stop your heart from sinking as you slowly turn your head and see the handsome brunette standing in the doorway. “Yoohoo!”

Iwaizumi is instantly up and baring his fangs as Oikawa saunters closer to all of you. 

“Oi, why are you so late, Shittykawa?” 

“Iwa-chan, so mean! Don’t you know it’s fashionable to be a little late? I guess you wouldn’t know though since there isn’t a fashionable bone in your gorilla body.” 

“That’s rich coming from the plaid short wearing dork.”

Their bickering continues as Maki, Mattsun, and you watch on. Mattsun snickers. “It’s just like old times.” Maki laughs before softly placing a comforting hand on your shoulder. “Today’s reunion will be okay. I promise. I’m glad you came.” You feel better when you see his reassuring smile and give a tense smile in return, but your hackles raise right back up when you turn around and see that Oikawa is now standing right in front of you three. You’re given a few more minutes to yourself when Maki and Mattsun try to bully him into buying their ramen since he made you all wait, but soon enough you feel a body sitting far too close on the bleachers next to you. 

You look up and meet chocolate brown eyes intensely staring at you. “Y/n, it’s been a while.” You hate yourself for the way your stomach churns and your heart flutters. He’s still so handsome...no, he’s even more handsome now. What used to be a slightly childish face has now morphed into the chiseled face of an adult pro-athlete and there’s a depth to his stare that didn’t used to be there. “Oikawa…” 

He scoffs in annoyance. “What happened to Tooru?” Rage ignites within you at those words. “You lost all rights to a first name basis when you decided to put me and our relationship on the back burner.” A flash of irritation sparks in Oikawa’s eyes and he looks like he’s about to open his mouth and retort, when all of a sudden the tension in his shoulders drop and he lets out a sigh instead. “Look, I was selfish back then. I’ll admit it. But I do want to talk privately after we all hang out tonight. We didn’t end things on a good note and I just need some closure.” He trails off and looks at the ground as you stare at him in bewilderment. 

Is this really the same boy you used to date? The same boy who flirted with hoards of fangirls? The same boy who fearlessly led his team on the court? You’ve never heard him admit he was wrong about anything and you’ve definitely never seen the vulnerability that’s seeping from his sloped shoulders and downcast face. Looking at him brings back memories, both good and bad. You reminisce on the feel of his calloused hands entwined with yours, the weight of his head in your lap as you run your hand through his sweaty locks after an intense practice, and the pressure of his lips as he hungrily kisses you after an exhilarating match. But you also remember the heated arguments only stoked by both your stubbornness, you remember the nights you cried yourself to sleep, and you remember the cutting insecurity as you watched him flirt with pretty cheerleaders.

Silence settles between the two of you as you quietly mull his request in your head, but soon enough you are turning to face him. “Ok, let’s talk afterwards.” Ten years is a long time and if you’re being honest with yourself, you also want some closure. The last time you saw each other ended with both of you screaming at each other and coldly agreeing to part ways as you both stormed away. Days passed and a small part of you waited, hoping to see at least a text message or any semblance of an attempt to at least try and end things on a calmer note. But that sign never came and you were too stubborn to do it yourself. Little did you know that a certain brunette had also been stubbornly waiting, sitting on his bed with his legs curled to his chest and his chin tucked over his knees, scowling at the phone charging on his nightstand every night. You both waited and waited, but then summer ended and both of you left for your respective universities. 

Oikawa’s head shoots up at the sound of your voice and he stares wide-eyed at you for a brief second before a grin stretches across his face. And then he is leaping out of the bleachers and running over to sling his arms around Maki and Mattsun, ushering you all out of the gymnasium as you make your way to your old favorite ramen shop. Iwaizumi trails behind them as he falls in line with you. “Is everything okay? Shittykawa wasn’t being an asshole was he? If he was, I’ll beat him up for you.” You chuckle as you nudge him in the side with your elbow. “I can defend myself even if I’m not built like the Hulk like you are.” This elicits a flurry of lighthearted jabs and mock fighting between the two of you as you continue on your way. _Maybe, just maybe, everything really was going to be okay._


	2. A Scent That Reminds You of Home

Everything is not okay. The world is spinning and you’re pretty sure you’d be a slovenly mess on the floor if it weren’t for the strong arm wrapped around your waist, but you’re the happiest you’ve been in a long time and you continue your slurred singing. Oikawa exasperatedly supports your weight, but he can’t help the fond smile as he watches your drunk antics. 

The reunion had gone well, maybe too well. The ramen at your old favorite spot was just as good as you all remembered, made even better by the sprinkle of nostalgia. You quickly fell into an old comfortable cadence as words and laughter were exchanged between slurps and extra servings, but things came to a lull as you all finally succumbed to the lazy warmth of stuffed bellies. Maki suddenly leans forward, a gleam in his eyes. “The night is still young and I know for a fact that the karaoke place we used to go to is still open.” It doesn’t take any more convincing before the five of you are slowly ambling down the familiar streets commenting on what has or hasn’t changed in the neighborhood. 

Once you’re situated in the private karaoke room, chaos ensues. Iwaizumi, Mattsun, and you are huddled over the drinks menu while Maki is frantically queuing up songs as Oikawa proceeds to belt his heart out and dance (if you can even call it that) in the front of the room. Maki and Mattsun duet A Whole New World together, Iwaizumi attempts to rap to multiple Eminem tracks, Oikawa has pretty much sung through the Billboard Top 100 list, and you are all downing shot after shot of sake. _Shot. Sing. Shot. Sing._ It’s no surprise to anyone that none of you can walk straight when your time is up and you all stumble out onto the street in a swirl of sloppy movements and loud noises. Maki, Mattsun, and Iwaizumi link up together in a tangled version of a human wall as they make their way to their respective homes, while Oikawa insists on walking you back to your hotel and that’s how you find yourself drunkenly leading the way while a tipsy Oikawa struggles to keep you from falling. 

Finally the two of you make it into your hotel room after a ten minute struggle of Oikawa trying to figure out where your room key is and you unhelpfully rambling nonsense. He lightly shoves you into the bathroom with an order to shower and get ready to sleep while he patiently waits outside, determined to make sure you’re safely tucked in bed before he leaves. But he’s not ready for the sight of you giddily bursting out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel that barely covers you. You cheerfully hum as you search around the drawers for your PJs and...oh shit you’re taking off your towel. “Y/N! Go change in the bathroom!” “Oops!” You chuckle as you skip back to the bathroom, clothes in hand and Oikawa’s face is bright red as he cradles his head in his hands and groans. Time has served you well and you’ve filled out even more since high school. There’s nothing remotely girlish about your figure and it’s too clear how much of a woman you are now. He takes a few deep breaths to calm the fire that’s threatening to create an issue in his pants, but it’s all for naught when you step back out in only his old Aoba Johsai jersey. 

Oikawa’s throat goes dry and it takes everything for him to just breathe. His jersey is big on you, but he still sees the swell of your breasts and the hint of your nipples through the material. His hands twitch unconsciously and he’s practically salivating at the thought of roughly grabbing your tits and twisting the sensitive nubs. His eyes continue to trail down your figure and he almost audibly groans when he sees how the hem of his jersey barely skims over the top of your thighs, barely, just barely, covering your pussy. He idly wonders if you’re wearing anything underneath and he clenches his jaw at the thought of you completely bare, completely vulnerable to everything that could find its way inside you. His dick twitches at the thought of how easily he could just slide into your tight hole...His mind is still racing as you make your way to your bed and bend over as you flip open the made sheets giving him a perfect view of your ass as his jersey rides up with the motion and FUCK you really aren’t wearing panties...Oikawa is storming over to you, picking you up, and throwing you underneath the sheets as he angrily tucks you in so tightly you feel like a human burrito. 

“Tooru, why are you being so rough? This is too tight!” At the sound of your voice calling out his first name, he sends an internal prayer to kami-sama for strength as he looks down at you. “You’re shameless when you’re drunk! Go sleep it off. We can talk tomorrow when you sober up.” You pout, but sink further into the mattress getting into a more comfortable position. Oikawa turns to leave, but a hand grabs onto his wrist before he can walk away. “Tooru, can you stay with me tonight? It’s just….I get so lonely sometimes, you know?” Oikawa turns back to look at you and your soft sniffle and the hint of tears in your eyes tug at his heartstrings. All arousal he felt is pushed down by the overwhelming need to comfort you. He gently shakes your hand off and proceeds to strip down to his boxers before crawling under the covers with you. You stare at him with hopeful eyes and a hint of a smile, which he returns by opening his arms and letting you snuggle up against the length of his body. And that’s how the two of you drift off to sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms, Oikawa’s chin grazing the top of your head as you bury your face into his neck inhaling his familiar scent, a scent that reminds you of home.


	3. Give Us A Chance

The sound of birds chirping pecks away at your consciousness and you feel yourself stirring awake. But you feel warm and safe, so you nestle closer to the comforting heat embracing you, eyes still shut. A content purr rumbles out of you at the feel of fingers lightly drawing haphazard shapes in the dip of your waist….wait fingers??? Your eyes shoot open only to be immediately ensnared by chocolate brown eyes lazily gazing at you. “Morning, cutie.” You release an embarrassing squawk as you scramble to put some space between the now smirking brunette and you, but you’re tangled in the sheets and Oikawa hasn’t released his hold on you, so you remain rooted to your spot.

“Where do you think you’re going? You can’t just wear my jersey, tease me all night, and then run away before I even get a taste.” Oikawa is pouting, but you see the mischievous spark in his eyes and you hate yourself for the way your thighs clench together as heat begins to pool in your stomach. You’re mortified that he knows you kept his old high school jersey and your mouth starts moving faster than your brain can comprehend as you desperately attempt to salvage your pride. “It doesn’t mean anything! It just happened to be comfortable and you know I like bigger shirts…” Your rambling is cute at first. Oikawa loves seeing you all flustered, especially when he’s the reason for it, but as you go on and on a streak of impatience furrows his brows and he gently silences you with his index finger pressed against your lips.

The feel of his finger in such an intimate place has you flushing, but it’s his determined look that has you clamping your mouth shut. Oikawa’s left hand props his head up, while his right hand moves to stroke your sleep mussed locks. “I regret how we ended things in high school. I was selfish and stubborn and worst of all, I took you for granted. If I’m honest, volleyball is still just as important to me and I can still be a stubborn idiot, but I want to give us a chance again if you’ll let me. I’m not promising it’ll be perfect and we’ll still probably have arguments, but I can promise that I’m going to give it my all and try my best to make you happy, to be there for you when you need me, and to meet you in the middle when we do disagree.”

A tentative tendril of hope ascends within you, but it’s tangled with the strings of insecurity wrapped around your heart. “Why me? You must have waves of girls who want you, a handsome, charming, pro-athlete.” Your voice cracks and you try to turn your face away to hide the tears threatening to fall, but a firm grip on your chin forces you to stare into Oikawa’s steely gaze. “None of them know me like you do. All they see is an attractive athlete who’s all smiles on camera. They weren’t there at every single physical therapy session I had to go to for my knee. They weren’t there when I was a strung out, depressed mess after we lost to Karasuno and lost any chance we had at going to Nationals. But you were. You were always there, supporting me, cheering me on, and caring for me.” And with those words, the tears begin to stream down your face and Oikawa panickedly wipes them away, frantically apologizing for upsetting you. But you square your shoulders and grab his hands in yours as you send a watery smile his way. “It’s always been just you for me too. You were selfish and stubborn, but I was stubborn too. Tooru, you were also always there for me. You brought me milk bread whenever I was feeling down and wouldn’t leave my side until I was laughing with you. You protected me from your jealous fangirls and from other volleyball players who tried to sexually harass me. And sure, you were busy with volleyball, but when we were together, I knew I had 100% of you. No one has even tried to know me as thoroughly as you did and no one has loved me the same way you did, so yes, that’s my long-winded way of saying I want to give us a chance again too.” 

No sooner had those last words left your mouth before Oikawa is fiercely kissing you and clutching you tightly to his body. “You’re mine and I’m yours,” he growls. He rolls the two of you over, so that you are pinned beneath him on the bed as he cages your head between his arms, continuing his possessive attack on your lips. You hungrily reciprocate as your tongues fight for dominance and only pull apart when the need to breathe overtakes both of you. Arousal stirs within Oikawa as he stares at the pretty picture you make, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed over in lust, and your breasts rising and falling in time with your little pants of breath. “You’re okay with this, right? You’ll tell me to stop if it’s too much?” A whimper escapes your mouth as you quickly nod, your pussy already dripping with anticipation for what he has in store for you. At your confirmation, Oikawa leans down until his mouth is right against your ear. He playfully bites your earlobe, smirking at your cute gasp. “Good because I have ten years of lost time to make up for.” 

His mouth is trailing down your neck in a flurry of kisses and licks before he ends his journey by sucking a dark mark right above your collarbone. His hands are pushing up his jersey until your breasts are revealed and he groans at the sight of your nipples already hard and ready to be toyed with. His fingers skillfully roll one of your nipples while his tongue rapidly flicks the other and then he is sucking the sensitive nub while his hand twists and pulls the other. He continues his assault, alternating the actions between the two sides until you are moaning and begging him for more. “Ah- Tooru! Please, I need- oh- I need more!” He releases the nipple in his mouth with an obscene popping sound, but his hands still playfully flick the abused nubs. “I need you to be more specific than that, baby. What exactly do you want?” “My pussy! Please, my pussy needs attention!” 

Oikawa pushes himself down the length of your body until his face is right in front of your dripping cunt. He spreads your legs, tossing them over his shoulders as he lightly blows on the sensitive area, smirking at your keening whine. He presses his face against you until his nose is gently nudging your clit and he takes a deep inhale. “Fuck, you smell just as good as I remember. Let’s see if you also taste as good.” And that’s the only warning you get before he is devouring you. You are wailing at this point, overwhelmed by everything you’re feeling. He’s mouthing at your outer lips, his tongue is moving and reaching so deep inside you it feels like he’s trying to lap all your essence up, and he’s making lewd slurping sounds as he ravages you. It’s too much and when he finally sucks on your clit, your body goes boneless and your eyes roll back as you release into his mouth. 

Your body is still quivering from the orgasm, but Oikawa’s mouth does not relent. “Tooru, please, give me a second-” But that only has his mouth moving even more feverishly and you are forced to lie back, mouth open as you let out a string of broken moans. Only when you are in tears from the overstimulation does he let up a bit. “When I said I had 10 years to make up for, I meant it, Y/N. We’re not stopping until both of us literally can’t move anymore.” With that he slams two fingers into your drenched hole and you scream. “God, baby, you’re drenched. I barely have to prepare you. I think we can get to four fingers in no time.” His mouth returns to your clit, licking and sucking the overstimulated bud as he slips a third finger easily into your slick heat. There’s still a tinge of pain from being touched so soon after your climax, but there’s also a rising pressure of pleasure from Oikawa’s actions and you are thrusting your hips to match the pace of his fingers. Smirking at your desperation, Oikawa stills his hand and observes as you continue to shake your hips in an attempt to reach your peak again. “You’re such a fucking slut. My beautiful slut. Look at you riding my hand like a good girl. If you ask nicely, I might give you what you want.” “Tooru, please, I want to cum! Please let me cum. Please ram your fingers into me. I need more!” “Greedy girl. Well since you asked so nicely…” Oikawa is adding a fourth finger and you feel so stretched out. He’s still slowly curling his fingers, toying with the spongy spot that has your eyes rolling back in your head, but at the sound of your increased begging and chants for  _ more, more, more _ , he relents and moves his hand at a brutal pace while sucking your clit with a vacuum-like grip until you reach your second high. You are a shaking, overstimulated mess and pride swells in Oikawa as he slows down his pace, but continues thrusting into your loosened hole, chuckling at your body’s tiny jerks that match his movements. 

He finally pulls his fingers out of you and you turn a crimson red when you see how your juices have literally coated his long, slender digits. “Y/N, you made such a mess! Don’t you think you should help me clean it?” You obediently take his offered digits into your mouth, licking and sucking every inch until you’ve swallowed every last drop. He plants a gentle kiss on your lips as he finally takes off his boxers and his throbbing cock practically springs out of the confines. Your mouth waters at the thick globs of precum leaking from the tip. Oikawa’s always had a pretty cock in your opinion. It’s not especially thick, but it is long and perfectly shaped. Drool is dripping out of your mouth as you hungrily move to take it in your mouth, but a strong grip yanks you by the roots of your hair and stops you in your tracks. “Not today, sweetheart. I know you’re a hungry little cockslut, but today is all about you and I plan on putting this to good use in your pussy. Now lie back down and let me take care of you.”

You scramble backwards, practically throwing yourself back onto the bed. You’re so desperate to be filled that you lift and spread both your legs, hooking your arms behind your knees, putting your most intimate parts on full display for him. Oikawa’s jaw clenches at the sight as he slaps your exposed abused hole with his cock. “That’s right, whore. You’re just a cumbucket for me to use. This position suits you.” He continues teasingly sliding his tip between your outer lips, his precum and your liquids mixing together as you continue pleading for his cock. “Tooru, stop teasing me. Please..I need you inside me. I want to be filled with you. I want- I need your cock.” Feeling like he’s teased you enough, Oikawa finally guides his length inside of your tight sleeve and you both groan when he’s fully sheathed. “You’re so tight, Y/N, even after taking four of my fingers. It’s like this pussy was made for me. I’m going to use it until it breaks.” You can’t even coherently reply. All you know is how full you feel and how right and perfect it feels to have his cock buried to the hilt inside you. 

Your lust driven mind briefly clears for a bit at the feel of hands intertwining with yours. Oikawa’s interlacing his fingers with yours as he pins both your hands with his and stares down at you. “Keep looking at me, Y/N. Don’t look away. I want to see everything. I want to see your face when you fall apart because of me.” And then you are screaming so loud you’re sure the other guests on the hotel floor can hear you as Oikawa begins a feverish pace. His balls slap against you with every thrust, his cock drags against your g spot, and the intimacy of his fingers interlocked with yours and the hungry love in his eyes has you reaching your peak a third time. Oikawa continues to thrust in and out of you, never breaking eye contact with you and you just lie there, sobbing and taking everything he gives you. Gradually his pace begins to become erratic and he tenses before sinking fully in you and crashing his lips to yours as he cums deep inside of you. 

He gingerly slumps down until his chest meets yours and you both lie there, basking in the exhausted afterglow. When your breathing finally evens out, he slowly pulls out of you and places butterfly kisses all over your face before getting up and heading to the bathroom. You quietly whimper at the emptiness you feel inside you as the white fluid begins to trickle down your inner thighs and the pang of loneliness you feel as you stare at the now empty bed. But Oikawa quickly returns with a wet towel and gently caresses you as he cleans the sticky mess between your legs. He litters your body with soft touches and gentle pecks as he attends to you, wiping and massaging your spent figure. Finally satisfied that you’ve been thoroughly taken care of, he tosses the soiled towel aside and plops back down on the bed next to you. You nuzzle your way into his chest as he continues peppering you with kisses, which you return, and you both succumb to soft giggles as you exchange whispered words of affection. For the first time in years, you can confidently say that yes _ , everything will be okay.  _


End file.
